Forum:Teal Nored
Full Name: Teal Mya Nored Gender: Female Age: 14 God Parent Choices: Atlaua,Toci,Coyolxauhqui Appearance: Teal has long,waist length brown hair and bluish-green eyes which are almost the colour of the sea.She is quite tall for her age,her height is 5'5 and weighs 100 Ibs.Teal wears only one piece of jewelry,which is a necklace with the symbol of _____.She never wears makeup-she liked it-,even for special occassions. Personality: Teal has multiple personalities,it kind of depends on the time of the day.She can be moody and grumpy in the morning,happy,cheerful and excited at noon,then becomes wistful,quiet and thoughtful at nightime,and then the next day,it will be different,you wouldn't know what to expect.But usually,Teal is friendly and doesn't mind meeting new friends,but ask about her past she will get you.Teal has a really deep passion for photography,you will find her bringing her camera everywhere with her.She likes the colour blue. History: Teal has a short history.In December 1997,Gustavo Nored was at the beach on vacation,he was also trying to get over the fact that he just broke up with his girlfriend,who cheated on him by running away with another man.That was where he met _____._____ fell in love with him instantly the moment she set eyes on him,Gustavo-a.k.a Gus- being a hopeless romantic,fell in love with as well when he spotted her._____ walked up to him and introduced herself as Carla,a local woman who lived nearby.Soon they started flirting with eachother and then Gus gave her his number and asked her to call him soon. One thing led to another,and Teal made her way into reality.Then _____ dissapeared,which made Gus heartbrokened,but took care of Teal like a proper father.He spent time with her,bought her a camera when she was 10,that was how she started photography.He even thought her how to fight like aztecs,and archery,as he had learnt from his own father and grandfather.Teal grew up to be confident and determined,and is now a quick fighter and skilled archer. Then Teal reached the age 14,that was when a lot of different things started to happen.The worst was on a week after her father's birthday,she was walking back home from a nearby bakery where she bought him a cake,then a strange dog like creature came and attacked her,but Teal,being quick,ducked,then ran as fast as she could back home.But the creature chased her all the way.When she reached home she quickly bolted her front door but the creature was already crashing the door down,then her dad came.Whe Gus saw the creature he started panicking, shouting very fast in spanish. The hideous creature then finally broke the door down,then slowly it walked towrds Teal.Then her father shouted something at it,which made it turn around and walk towards Gus.A few seconds later Teal looked down and found a dagger.As the creature had it's back on her,Teal charged forward and stabbed the creature,which turned into dust.Teal and Gus stood in silence and looked at the dust. Gus was terrified,and then there was a map on the floor with a note that said: ''Follow these directions,Carla.''Gus was shocked as Carla was gone 14 years ago.Then Teal said that she thinks that she must follow these directions.Gus took one look at the map,then looked at Teal.After a looooong moment,he said yes,she must follow these directions,but she had to go on her own. Teal said it was alright,that Gus knows that she can take care of herself,then after finally convincing Gus,Teal gave him a long hug and went up to her room to get her things.She took her camera and necklace,her bow and arrow,and the dagger.She walked on foot-took her rests once in a while-,and reached in 3 hours.She got claimed by "Carla" who was actually _____ and lived at camp since then. Weapons: A dagger and bow and arrow Username: Riri25 12:45, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Claimed